Papillion
This is the paragraph space where you can go ahead and tell us a lot of information about your Architect! It should be a general synopsis of everything that's going to be found within the Wiki below, though really, feel free to put whatever you want! All of the categories below are located in that tab box, so simply erase this and put what you desire. REMEMBER -- YOUR ARCHITECT SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOUCHED BY A CATACLYSM IN THEIR HOMEWORLD IN SOME WAY OR ANOTHER!!! As far as the infobox, goes, that's easy as well. Just click "EDIT" at the top and then double click on the infobox. Go ahead and fill out the info. Some of the boxes have a default field, so if it's already filled out and you like what it says, just leave it blank. "Title" when left blank takes the same name as the page title -- otherwise you can name it whatever you want. When you want to add bulleted points, just add an asterisk (*) at the beginning of each line and hold SHIFT+ENTER to space down into a new line! Appearance Papillion has two very different appearances. But both appearances have astonishing similarities. Both have green hair and green eyes. Skin that is almost too pale, and lean, slightly athletic bodies built for speed. The female form (Choji), who is 5'2", has short hair with some longer pieces towards the front for a bit of a chaotic v-cut style. The male form (Wing), who is 5'6", has a messy head of short hair. Both wear goggles of glasses of some sort on a normal basis, and they often switch forms so conversations with others can get confusing sometimes. Personality "I am The Butterfly, feminine in nature. Soft, gentle, and caring." -Choji "I am The Wings of Effect, masculine in nature. Brusk, unbalanced and rowdy." -Wing "'''Together we are one, together we are two. Twisted by our own existence, unknown to only a few.'" -Choji & Wing'' Origins A summary of what the origin of your Architect was. Were they warriors in their world, before? Were they created by an Archon, or born naturally? Tell us their rich, expansive history! Before the Cataclysms Give us a summary of what your Architect got up to before they were touched by a Cataclysm, let us know how they hung out and what sort of things they liked to do. The Oasis What do they do now that The Oasis is established? Do they take a passive stance in observing their Architects, or are they more hands-on in ensuring they succeed in their duties? Genesis You can keep this blank for now, but as you continue to move forward in the story you're going to come up with all sorts of stories and adventures for your Architect. Be sure to log what their story is like within here! Relationships Family As Papillion was born from a cataclysm, they have no family, unless one consider's the archon's their parents? Not that they would know this. Friends TBD Lovers The relationship between Choji and Wing is, to put it simply, strange. The dynamic between the two could be considered star-crossed lovers. But it is unknown what would happen to them if they were separated and they actually fear that far more than never being able to be together. Rival N/A Powers & Abilities Powers * Crysalis: The ability to shield those in need from a dangerous future without stopping time. Appearing as a butterfly-shaped force field that changes color depending on the danger. I.E. Red for protection from flames, Blue for protection from wet dangers (Acid Rain, Acid, etc), Purple for darkness type magics. So on and so forthHigher her tier the stronger the hits/more hits the shield can take/protect her from {This power works in dreamscapes} * Papillion: This ability allows two things to Papillion. Either to give the human form butterfly wings or to change the human form into that of a butterfly completely.only, commonly uses this as a way to dodge oncoming attacks, or to help adjust their combat style.{This power works in dreamscapes} * Evolve: The ability to take a life form and make it into something more than itself. The greatest gift that Papillion could ever give. Some who have seen them work have wondered if they are actually the embodiment of Evolution. skill only works on non-Architect beings. Depending on her own tier, the higher tier they are the more they can pick and choose what they want to evolve.{This power works amazingly in dreamscapes} * Shape: Papillion uses this ability to craft new creatures and substances such as gems, stone, plants, and other matter. Ones that they can take with them on their journey or leave throughout the Arc, allowing their creativity to flow through into other universes other than their own. These beings are typically based off of already well-known creatures that can be found in most universes.this takes depends on the complexity of what they are working on, and can be interrupted, causing their place in their work and cause the construct to disappear{This power works amazingly in dreamscapes} * Dismantle: Papillion uses this ability to undo, or destroy created constructs. A way to change the alternate universes that they seem to find comfort. Such things they could dismantle would be moving vehicles, signs, weapons and other such objects. This is a skill that Papillion finds really hard to use at fast speeds at Tier 1 but will grow faster as they grow in Tier. {This power works amazingly in dreamscapes} * Cause & Effect: Papillion can take this phrase and bring it to life through their ability to use Temporal Rifts to go into alternate universes. This ability is basically as it states. They become the cause of the effect of a situation depending on outlying factors. Abilities + Alternate Universe Step - The capability to look into and step into an alternate version of the same universe. + Change Thy Fate - The ability, Papillion has to judge those before her and change their path if they seek to do so. + Temporal Rifts - Can pull "information" from an alternate universe and pull it into the current one. Weaknesses - Separation Anxiety (any magics that could separate them) - Temporal Limit - Only so much can be taken before what is taken is given back and vice versa. Basically stating that there is only so many changes that can be made before something breaks, either the timeline itself or Papillion. - Unstable Mind (Can switch between Choji or Wing with no warning)Category:Powers/Abilities